I Miss You
by Psychochic98
Summary: George Weasley is alone and broken after the final battle, so to cope with his pain, he begins to write to his late brother, pouring his heart out into letters he knows his brother will never read. But little does he know that his brother sees what he writes and writes back. From the final battle on, these are little snapshots into George's life without Fred. One-Shot


Author's Note: Fred knows what George writes, but George has no idea that Fred has been responding to his letters all this time.

Dear Fred,

it's been a week since you… a week since your… why can't I say it? Damn it, Fred. Maybe I just don't want to admit that it really happened. Maybe I just want to pretend that you're still here next to me, just like you've always been. What's wrong with that? There's nothing wrong with that. That's to be expected, that's completely normal. Damn it, I'm crying again. I've never cried so much in my entire life, I never had all that much to cry about. And even when I did, I didn't have to, because you were right there beside me. Through everything, we were more than brothers, more than twins, we were best friends, and now I feel so empty and alone without you here next to me. Since the battle, everyone has been trying to pick up the pieces, trying to put their lives back together, but none of us can. We're all so broken and scared, even though we know the worst has passed. We haven't seen Harry since that day. He disappeared, and though he sent Ron an owl saying he was okay, we're all worried about him. I think he was hit harder than anyone, I think he blames himself. That night he came up to me and apologized. He blames himself for everything that has happened, for all the death. Mum tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but I don't think he believes her. I don't know what to believe anymore. I miss you so much, more than you could know.

Your best friend,

George

Dear George,

I got your letter, miraculously enough. I miss you too, but I'm able to see you and watch over you in all you do. It gives me a little assurance that you're doing okay. I'm up here with all those who died in the battle, as well as those who died in the first war. All the Marauders are here, well minus the traitor, and they've been teaching me so much. Snape's here too, and he apologized for the way he treated everyone and actually commended us on our knack for potions, despite the fact we use them only for mischief. Lily wants you to tell Mum that she'll be looking over me, just like Mum did for Harry. He doesn't need to feel guilty for my death, or for any of the rest of our deaths. We all laid down our life for him and the greater good, and that's what matters.

The 'Spirit' half of the 'Holey Spirit',

Fred

P.S. Get it, George? We're the 'Holey Spirit' cause you're holey and I'm dead.

Dear Fred,

I reopened the shop today and it didn't feel the same without you. Mum and Dad wanted me to, said that I needed to do my duty to society and bring a little light back into the world. I don't know how there can ever be any light in our business without you here. But the expressions of joy in the tiny faces pressed against the windows seem to make it better, knowing that there are children out there that are brought happiness by our creations. I continue to sell the old merchandise, but I can't bring myself to begin experimenting again. You were always the creative one. You came up with the ideas, I just figured out how to make them work. Ginny needed a job so I gave her work running the store. I can't seem to spend very much time there before breaking down. I'm trying, I really am. I want to move on, but I can't seem to. I love you, Fred, I always have and always will, I just wish I didn't miss you so much.

Your business partner,

George

Dear George,

I'm glad you reopened our shop, it was our life's work and I'm glad it will continue, even in my absence. Even with me gone, it is your duty to bring joy back to the darkened world. That is what you and I will always be remembered for. You have the potential to continue our business for the rest of your days, but you must remember that you were just as big a part of our shop as I was, your creativity was just as present as mine, so you mustn't forget that. But most importantly, you need to move on. Do not dwell on me or my death too much, it will only bring you down. I know you miss me, but you need to continue to live.

Your dearest friend and brother,

Fred

Dear Fred,

I haven't done the laundry in weeks and all I had left clean was one of your 'F' sweaters. I put it on and looked in the mirror, and it was like you were back, standing there looking out at me. I think the hardest part about losing you is that we were identical, so every time I see my reflection, all I see is you. Why has every mirror become the Mirror of Erised? I got mistaken for you today, a friend from Durmstrang I hadn't seen for years came into the shop and thought I was you. I had to explain, with tears in my eyes, what happened during that battle. I used to love you and me being identical, loved that we were two parts of one whole, but now I just feel empty. We used to be the Weasley twins, now it's just George Weasley. I'm incomplete, you were my perfect other half and now nothing can fill that hole.

I miss you so much,

George

Dear George,

I feel exactly the same way. Alone, I feel less powerful, less in control, less unique, surprisingly enough. With you by my side, everything always seemed to be okay, even when we were fighting a war. I find myself conjuring up one of your 'G' sweaters on a regular basis, because it makes me feel closer to you. I'm just Fred now, no Gred and Forge. But eventually you will find someone to make you feel complete again. Granted, they won't be me, but I promise someday you'll be happy again.

Gred or Forge, or only Merlin knows what,

Fred

Dear Fred,

I'm getting married today, and I feel wrong without you here as my best man. I suppose now is as good a time as any to admit to you that I'm gay, I always have been, but I think you knew, just didn't care. I've been seeing a guy for a while now, and I love him, and he loves me. It's somebody I think you know, our old Quidditch captain, Oliver. After the war he came to me to see how I was doing, and we began to find solace in each other. We began to see each other regularly, and then a few months ago, he proposed. I wanted to tell you, wanted to write, but I didn't know how. I didn't want you to think I was moving on, or forgetting about you. But in a few hours, we'll be married, and it won't be George anymore, it will be Oliver and George, maybe George and Oliver? It doesn't matter, because no matter what happens, I will still remember you.

Soon to be Mr. George Weasley-Wood,

George

Dear George,  
>I'm so happy for you. Of course I knew you were gay, we shared a room for seventeen years and then a flat until I died. I never cared though, you were my brother and that was all that mattered. Oliver is a good guy, and I know he'll treat you right. He's so lucky to have you. I don't ever worry about you moving on from me or forgetting about me, I know that you won't. But, Mr. Weasley-Wood, I wish I could have been there, could have stood by you on this amazing day. I'm glad you can't forget me, even a few years after my passing.<p>

Your best man, official or not,

Fred

Dear Fred,

The battle was nineteen years ago, and Oliver and I are sending our kids off to Hogwarts. Don't worry, I didn't tell them about any of the passageways or secrets hidden in the castle. I figure they could find them for themselves, but I did get the map back from Harry, apparently he didn't want it anymore, seeing as it didn't work after we rebuilt the castle, but I copied the spell work and made a replica, giving my kids a new copy and holding on to the old for nostalgia reasons. Don't you remember those days? We were so young and foolish, but those were the best days of our lives. McGonagell sent over our permanent file after she retired, thinking it was only right that it was returned to me, to allow me to reminisce about our school days. Oliver doesn't quite approve of my encouragement of our children, thinking they should follow the rules. That boy was always obsessed with the rules. But I love him, so that's what matters.

I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,

George

Dear George,

I'm so glad you're doing well. I don't hear from you as often, and I guess that's a good thing. It means you're moving on, it means you're happy. Your life is turning out, and that's the most important thing. I'm proud that you passed on our legacy, and the Marauders' legacy at the same time. It's weird to think that none of the generation at Hogwarts now know about the Marauders. We didn't know them personally, but we knew of them. Hopefully tales of our glory days still linger in the halls of that old place. I imagine with our shop doing so well, we're still remembered. But I know I miss that place, I miss the pranks we pulled, and the mischief we managed. Those were the good ole days, and even with the chaos of an impending war, I would still take them back.

Your overly nostalgic brother,

Fred

Dear Fred,

I'm old now. My kids have grown up and are building families of their own. I just had my fiftieth birthday party, and I was once again reminded of how many things we missed out on together. Do you remember when we put our names in the Goblet of Fire? I wish, even more as I age, that that had not been the only time we saw each other old. We were supposed to grow old together, to be immature grandpas with long white beards and a wild streak, tempting our grandchildren to pull stunts and pranks. No longer do I see your face when I look in the mirror, I only see what you could have been if not for that ill placed spell. My grandkids keep asking about the pictures I keep in our old office at the shop, of the two identical redheaded teenagers, and I never know how to respond. I simply tell them that you're my brother, my twin, but then they ask why they've never met you, and why there are no more pictures of you around. They've heard about the battle of course, all wizarding children have, but to actually show them the horror, it's difficult.

Your aging brother,  
>George<p>

Dear George,

I've gotten to see you age, but as I wait up here, the same as I was back then, it's hard. We're no longer identical, I guess. You being fifty now, and me still stuck at twenty. I missed growing old with you, missed raising our kids together, missed frustrating Mum with our antics. I missed so much, and I miss you. But I'm glad that your children and grandchildren know about me, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you have a picture of us in your office. I knew I'd live on in you, and I'm so glad you've done that.

Your eternally young brother,

Fred

Dear Fred,

After all these years, decades of being alone, now it is the time for me to finally see you again. I've missed you so dearly. I watched the world grow up, watched as our siblings raised families of their own. I saw our world change, progressing into a time of peace we never got to experience growing up. But now, I am in my final moments. My time without you has passed and within an hour we will be reunited. I am both scared and excited about this turn of events. I'll be coming home to you. We'll be together again, once again the Weasley twins, mischief makers extraordinare. Did you age up there, wherever you are? Or do you still look like you did then, young and bright and happy? Dying with a smile on your face? I had a good life, and I don't regret any of it, except that you didn't get to live it with me.

Your old and weary brother,

George

Dear George,

Welcome home.

Fred

A old, white haired man and a young redheaded man in his prime met in a crowded courtyard, embracing each other, and not letting go for almost an hour, crying into each other's shoulders, and with each passing moment, with each tear shed, the old man slowly deaged, his youth returning, until two identical men were standing there, hugging each other.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


End file.
